


Better Than Cake

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's feeling miserable when no one remembers it is his birthday, not even his lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashybits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slashybits).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James sighed softly as he entered his flat. For all his sarcasm and cold-hearted bureaucratic façade, it would have been nice if someone had acknowledged what today was. Even a simple 'Happy Birthday' would have done. But he supposed it was too much to expect, and really, he asked himself, since when had he celebrated his birthday?

Three years. Three long years since his wife had run off with someone who could be there for her, who didn't suddenly have to leave without saying why. He'd only seen his children a handful of times in those years, as little as his ex-wife could get away with. She had wanted a clean break with him out of her – their - lives, but James hadn't been willing to give his children up.

He quickly glanced through his post. Bill, bill, junk mail. He dropped all the post except the one in his hand. He stared at it before slowly opening it. Tears pricked at his eyes as he read the card his children had sent him, before he carefully put it on the mantelpiece.

Smiling softly as he headed for his bedroom, happy that at least someone had remembered what day it was, James stopped dead as his eyes widened and his brain shuddered to a halt. “Stephen?”

Stephen grinned at his lover, one hand idly stroking his cock as the other circled a nipple. “I thought we could celebrate your birthday, love.”

James watched his lover avidly, before he managed to say, “I thought you were away. The dig of a lifetime.”

“Ah. That.” Stephen looked guilty for a moment. “Sorry, love. I just wanted this to be a surprise.” He opened his legs wider as he slipped a finger inside himself. “Forgive me?”

“Hmm. I might be persuaded.” James smirked. “Does this mean I have presents?”

Stephen pouted, “You mean I'm not enough?”

“I'd expect at least a cake.”

“I did consider icing myself, but you'd complain about the mess.”

“Crumbs and who knows what else in my sheets?” James gave a theatrical shudder.

Stephen snorted. “You get worse on them when we shag.”

“That's different.”

“Of course it is.” Stephen pushed a second finger inside and gasped as he touched his prostate. “Fuck me, James. Please.”

“Hold yourself open for me.”

Stephen wasted no time in grasping his knees and holding his legs wide open. “Please.”

“I do hope you're ready.” James said conversationally as he lined up and pushed inside, burying himself balls-deep. He didn't allow Stephen time to adjust before beginning to thrust hard and deep, stabbing his lover's prostate with every one.

Stephen was panting and arching upwards as he shamelessly begged for more. His head tossed and turned as he neared his orgasm and he gave a soft cry as he came.

James groaned as his lover's arse squeezed tight around his cock, until he spurted long and hard.

Afterwards as they lay in each others' arms, Stephen stroked a hand through James' sweat-dampened hair. “Ready for your presents?” He kissed James' nose. “And cake, of course. Can't have a birthday without cake.”

James pulled Stephen against him, “Later. You being here is the best present I could have.”

“Careful, James. You're getting sappy.”

James smiled. “Only for you.”


End file.
